As Always
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS – Spoilers minimes saison 2 – Les yeux fermés, Chihaya souffla doucement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son sang battait à ses tempes, mais peu lui importait. L'écart continuait de se creuser petit à petit, augmentant sa volonté de se battre à chaque nouvelle carte perdue. Puis vint l'instant fatidique. Celui où elle cessa de se battre contre elle-même.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Chihayafuru

**Titre :** _As Always._

**Genre :** General.

**Résumé :** OS – Spoilers minimes saison 2 – Les yeux fermés, Chihaya souffla doucement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son sang battait à ses tempes, mais peu lui importait. L'écart continuait de se creuser doucement, augmentait sa volonté de se battre à chaque nouvelle carte perdue. Puis vint l'instant fatidique. Celui où elle cessa de se battre contre elle-même.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Chihayafuru ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Yuki Suetsugu, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages : **Ayase Chihaya, Yuube Reiko (la fille qui affronte Nishida en demi-finales et qui se retrouve contre Chihaya au premier tour des matchs individuels.)

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Cet OS n'a pas été bêta-lu, donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse…

**Note :** Parce que, décidément… L'épisode vingt de la deuxième saison m'a laissée sur ma faim. Et aussi parce que je voulais revenir avec quelque chose pour ce fandom, et que Chihaya m'a tendu les bras. J'aime vraiment cet animé, ce manga, cette histoire, ces personnages… Et je trouve dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics à ce sujet. Donc j'ai écrit ce petit texte... Qui je l'epère vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx As Always xXx**_

* * *

x

_C'est pas vrai… _

La tension était insoutenable.

_Calme-toi. _

L'air était étouffant.

_Respire profondément. _

Elle était menée sept à zéro et, petit à petit, sa confiance lui échappait.

_Tiens bon ! _

C'était un véritable cauchemar...

_Allez, encore un petit effort ! _

Une autre carte vola. Chihaya la regarda atterrir quatre rangs plus loin puis être ramassée par Yuube, impuissante.

_Tu peux le faire ! _

Son bras gauche était horriblement lent, c'était sans espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner en continuant ainsi.

_Ressaisis-toi !_

Cela ne la mènerait à rien sinon à la défaite. Il lui fallait réagir, vite.

_Ne pense pas, ressens le jeu !_

Mais c'était peine perdue. Yuube lui subtilisa une autre carte sans même que son bras esquisse un mouvement et Chihaya la regarda sourire triomphalement.

_C'est pas vrai !_

Et pourtant… Et pourtant. Elle voulait seulement jouer. Le Karuta était sa passion et elle voulait simplement jouer, ressentir, vivre au contact des cartes, des cent poèmes.

_Allez !_

Les yeux fermés, Chihaya souffla doucement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son sang battait à ses tempes, mais peu lui importait. L'écart continuait de se creuser petit à petit, augmentant sa volonté de se battre à chaque nouvelle carte perdue. Puis vint l'instant fatidique. Celui où elle cessa de se battre contre elle-même.

Silencieusement, Chihaya défit le bandage enrubannant sa main droite, sous le regard perplexe de Yuube. Alors que la fin du poème était lue, elle replia doucement la bande de tissu puis la posa derrière elle et reprit appui sur ses mains, comme à son habitude.

_Calme-toi… Respire à fond._

Elle laissait une nouvelle carte lui échapper pour mieux se concentrer. En face, Yuube laissait nerveusement ses yeux aller de l'espace de jeu à sa main et inversement, paraissant troublée.

_Ne fais pas attention à elle. Concentre-toi !_

La lectrice sortit une nouvelle carte du pot et la positionna devant elle.

_Viens ! Allez ! Je t'attends ! _

_« Chi- »_

La réaction fut instantanée. La main de Chihaya vola dans les airs.

_« -hayafuru, kamiyo mo kikazu, Tatsuta-gawa, kara-kurenai, mizu kukuru towa. »_

Incrédule, choquée, Chihaya regarda la carte voler à quelques dizaines de centimètres. En face d'elle, elle vit Yuube, mortifiée, retirer sa main de la mauvaise carte, et son cœur bondit de joie. Elle l'avait fait… Elle l'avait fait !

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, bien vite dissipé cependant à cause de la douleur irradiant sa main. Avec un cri de douleur, elle ramena ses doigts blessés contre sa poitrine mais se leva tout de même pour aller récupérer son dû

Elle avait mal. Sa main la faisait souffrir comme jamais. Et Yuube avait une avance plus que confortable sur elle, réduisant ses chances de pouvoir accéder à la phase suivante plus que critiques. Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, au fond.

Chihaya vivait sa passion de façon honnête et entière. Dans cette salle, aux côtés de nombreux autres joueurs de classe A, elle jouait, respirait et vivait le Karuta. Tout le monde comprenait son amour pour ces poèmes, pour ce sport, et entretenait le même sentiment qu'elle à son égard.

Elle était fière d'être arrivée là où elle en était. Alors, et ce malgré la douleur… Chihaya revint s'asseoir à sa place, à pas lents. Doucement, elle vint se repositionner en face de Yuube puis déposer sa carte fétiche à ses côtés. Finalement, elle se décida et envoya une carte à son adversaire, le souffle court.

Ça allait être difficile, bien entendu. Yuube ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Mais Chihaya savait être patiente lorsque cela s'imposait. La partie n'était pas encore perdue…

Alors elle se donnerait à fond, faisant abstraction de son anxiété, de son inconfort… De sa main douloureuse. Et, sa nouvelle motivation à fleur de peau… Elle se battrait pour l'emporter.

Comme toujours.

x

Samedi 25 Mai - 18 h 40.


End file.
